


Десять афроталигойцев

by Earel



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [9]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, Poem Parody, Poetry, Temporary Character Death, poetry parody, Многочисленные смерти персонажей, неуважительное отношение к человеческой жизни, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Все умерли, только алвадик вечен.
Relationships: Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Десять афроталигойцев

**Author's Note:**

> переделка песенки «Десять негритят»

Десять плохишей резвились на страницах,  
Под веко одного из них попала вдруг ресница.  
Упал, моргая, с лестницы и сломал он шею.  
И вот теперь в Этерне девять плохишей.

Девять плохишей ходили по Этерне  
Тут бокалы спутал один из них, наверно.  
Выпил то, что «другу» подавать собрался...  
Восемь плохишей теперь в ОЭ резвятся

Восемь плохишей решили подружиться,  
Объединить усилия и захватить столицу.  
Но Цилле безразлично на дружбу их совсем —  
Цилла вышла замуж, а их осталось семь

Семь злобных персонажей решили защищаться:  
Засели по домам, чтоб раттонам не попасться.  
Один из них замерз и решил разжечь очаг.  
В общем, только шестеро их осталось так.

Шесть опытных злодеев в Олларии сидели  
И думали: «чего же бояться, в самом деле?»  
Они решили сплавать по делам на корабле...  
Осталось только пятеро, шестой лежит на дне.

Пять опытных злодеев остались в Кэртиане.  
В Надор один поехал и нанял себе сани.  
Но сани оказались дороги горной шире,  
А впереди обрыв... И вот осталось их четыре.

Четыре плохиша закономерно приуныли.  
Решил один прибраться, очистить дом от пыли.  
Увы, но аллергия у бедняги оказалась:  
Отёк гортани. Трое плохишей в ОЭ осталось

Три плохиша не знали, как спастись от рока.  
И тут как на беду им повстречался Рокэ.  
Один сбежал, а двое, пытаясь защититься,  
Друг друга пристрелили: от страха враг двоится.

Одно лишь зло осталось в наличии в Талиге.  
Его все ненавидели, дразнили мини-пигом.  
Но оказалось, Рокэ как раз его искал.  
Забрал себе обратно, и мир в ОЭ настал

***

Хорошие расстроились:  
И чем теперь заняться?  
Но Абсолют услышал —  
И плохишей шестнадцать!

       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение"/></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
